Slayer
by fireball1012
Summary: The Winchesters meet Buffy and her friends, then all hell breaks loose. BrotherHood AU the brothers are 17 and 13, more of the summary is inside
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural- Slayer**

**Don't own anything**

**Here is my next story I've been working on**

Summary- In a new town the boys back friends with Buffy Summers and her friends. What starts as a nice night at the Bronze turns in to a life or death for Caleb and Sam.

Chapter 1

17 year old Buffy Summers and her friends, Willow and Xander where walking to their classroom talking about going to the Bronze. "So I will meet you there after doing my rounds." Buffy said "Sure, Is Angel going to be there?" Willow asked walking next to Buffy with Xander next to her. "I'm not sure; I might see him at the grave yard." Xander gave a big huff and that got the girls to look at him. "What" Buffy laughed "I just don't get why you like him." He grumbled. "He's cute and nice." Buffy said.

They sat in there seats and got ready for class. The Teacher came in and a new student was next to him. "Class this is Dean Winchester, He just moved here." The Teacher said. Dean walked next to Buffy's seat and smiled at her before he sat next to Willow. "Well hello there, my heart has just been stolen. Names Dean what's yours?" Dean asked

"Mine is Buffy and this is Willow." She said pointing to the red head next to her.

"And I'm Xander, their friend." Xander said

Ignoring Xander's comment Dean looked at the two girls. "So what do you guys do for fun around here?" He asked trying to act normal even though he wasn't your very normal teenager. Buffy looked at the guy in front of her trying to get a read of him. Not finding anything wrong about him she smiled before answering. "We go to the Bronze, it's like a club for people to hang out and party."

"Sounds like fun, where is it." He asked trying to sound excited

"We were going to go tonight, um Willow and Xander could show you ... if that's alright." Buffy said

"Sure but I have to get my little brother first." Dean said

"So where do you want me to pick you up?" Willow asked

"The dinner on fifth should be ok."

"Ok see you there at five."

After school let out Dean waited by his car for Sam to show up, after a few minuets Buffy and her two friends walked up to him. "Sweet ride man." Xander said looking at the Impala. "Thanks it was a birthday gift."

Sam came out of the front doors of the High School and spotted his brother next to the Impala and talking to a few kids his brother's age. As he walked up to them Dean called his name. "Hey Sam what took you so long?" He asked when he seen Sam

"I had some trouble on the way back but nothing to worry about." Sam promised before looking at the new kids. "So who's your new friend?" He asked

"This is Buffy, Willow, and Fander." He joked "It's Xander!" Xander snapped. Ignoring Xander, Sam held out his hand at the girls and said," I'm Sam."

"Hello Sam, it's nice to meet you." The girls said smiling at how cute the boy was.

"So do you want a ride or do you have one already?" Dean asked trying to be nice.

"Yeah we have a ride but thanks for the offer." Xander said. "If you don't mind I would love a ride?" Buffy asked

"Not at all, come on and hop in."

The three got inside and Buffy sat in the front and the rest in the back. Dean started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot.

"So where do you want to go?" dean asked

"You can come to our apartment if you want." Sam said

"If that's ok with you then it's ok with me." Buffy said looking at Dean.

"Yeah it's ok, oh and Sammy I'm going out to night with them and I am going to call Joshua and have him watch you."

Sam looked at Dean with a glare and yelled at his brother. "WHAT … NO WAY, call Caleb or Bobby?" Then after he thought about it he said. "You can take me with you, but please don't leave me with that jerk." He begged.

After hearing his brother beg to come with them he nodded. "Fine you can come … but you have to give me twenty dollars."

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the twenty he had and then gave it to his brother. Dean took it and then looked at the others before he said, "You guess like pizza?"

Sam looked at his brother and smiled knowing that Dean knew he was saving up to buy a pizza himself. With the nods from the others Dean drove to his place and led everyone inside and ordered some pizza for dinner. When Buffy and the others walked in they had seen salt on the floor next to the door and wondered why it was there. Dean seen the three look at the salt and knew he had to come up with something so that they wouldn't think his family was weird. So like he always did he had something on his mind that might work. "It's to keep the bugs out." He said simply before sitting down on the couch. Sam went into their bedroom and put his book bag away and then hid all their weapons that Dean had out that morning since it was his turn to clean them. After that he came out to the living room to find Dean talking with his new friends. He sat next to Willow and just watched the four older kids talk about school and what they do after school.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural- Slayer**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 2**

The pizza came and everyone started eating. Dean handed everyone a coke and then sat down to eat his pizza. Sam talked about what he learned in school and how he didn't make any friends yet. He was sick and tiered of moving to different schools every month and just wanted to stay in one place for a while. "Where did you live before coming to Sunny dale?" Buffy asked taking another bite from her pizza,

"We where in Nevada for a few weeks, why do you want to know anyways?" Dean said like it wasn't that big of a deal but to him it was. He didn't like it when others got into his business, even if they where his age.

"Just asking that's all."

"Why did you move anyways? Get in to trouble." Xander said sarcastically

The brothers looked at Xander but didn't say anything. "Our dad is a marine, and his job takes us all over." Dean said

"That's so cool, so have you been all over the world yet?" Willow asked going for a second piece of pizza

"Not all over but pretty much." Sam said

"Is your dad working right now?" Xander asked taking a drink of his coke

"Yeah, our friend Caleb will be here later."

Sam looked at his brother with a scrunched up look and glared at his brother. "Hey! You where going to take me with you. Then why did I have to give you money?" Sam snapped

"Because I needed the money for dinner and I didn't want to use my money." He said like it wasn't that big of a dial.

"You're a jerk." Sam said

"That's why all the girls love me."

Sam ignored his brother and shook his head. Buffy watched the two and couldn't help but smile at the fighting they where doing.

"So anything cool about you that I should now?" Dean asked looking at Buffy

"Well I'm 17 and I've moved here when I was sixteen, almost got expelled and love going out to party with my two friends."

"Why did you almost get expelled?" Sam asked

"Nothing for you to worry about, it was a something stupid." She then looked at her watch and seen it was almost three o'clock. " Oh shot, I-I got to go, um … I forgot I got work to do … so if you don't mind Willow and Xander could take you to the Bronze to night and I can met you two there later." Buffy stumbled getting her book bag and stuff and then was out the door. Dean and Sam were speechless and just sat there watching Buffy take off.

"Where does she work?" Dean asked

"Um … she … well …! " Xander tried to think of something but came up with nothing.

"She helps her mom with stuff at her house sometimes." Willow said hopping the boys would believe her lie. The boys thought about it and then nodded before going back and eating the pizza.

-SPN-

When it was time to leave for the club Dean locked up the apartment and then fallowed them to the impala. He had Xander sit in front so that he could give the directions to the Bronze. They got to the Bronze and walked inside. The place was packed with people. There was a band and lights all over with different colors. There where tables to sit and eat. They also had a bar to order food.

Dean told Sam to stay where he could see him just in case something or someone might take him. Dean was talking with Xander about cars and girls when Cordelia walked past them and smiled at Dean. When Dean seen her walk past him and smiled he had to get up and go after her. He watched as she talked to some friends of hers before he taped her on the shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Dean and you are?" Dean asked with the cocky smile of his

"Cordelia"

"Want to dance?"

"Sure"

Dean took her hand and they went to the spot where everyone else was dancing. Sam watched as his brother danced with Cordelia. He had to roll his eyes at how smooth his brother talked to her and she was hooked. Willow sat next to Sam and watched as the boy took out a book and started to read. Wanting to know what book it was she leaned over and looked at the front cover. The cover said "Vampires and werewolves". Wondering why someone Sam's age was reading about that stuff she asked him.

"Do you believe in that stuff?"

Sam looked up from reading his book and wondered what he was going to tell her. He knew he couldn't tell her the truth.

"No it's just something I like to watch on TV and I like to read scary things so I bought the book."

"I like to read to, people think I'm a bookworm."

"So you love school, me to!" Sam excitedly said

"What about Dean?"

"Oh … he doesn't, he calls me a geek since I like school and reading, and he's more in to girls and cars." Sam announced going back to his book

"Do want to go danced Willow while Sam here reads his book?" Xander asked

"Sure I would be glade to! Is that ok with you Sam?" Willow said

"Yeah, go have fun, don't worry about me, I'll be fine here by my self." Sam smiled

Sam watched as Xander and Willow went to dance. It was getting hot and Sam needed some air so he walked out the back door into the alleyway for a breather.

It was dark outside and the stairs where out. It was a nice night and it was just a little chilly. Sam walked down the alleyway but not to far. He knew he shouldn't be out, especially by himself. He knew if dean found him gone and then found out he went out in the dark that he was going to be grounded.

Sam walked back to the door and was going to go inside before Dean found out. When he felt a hand grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. Who or what ever it was had him in a strong hold. Sam tried to pull away but found he couldn't. He then tried to kick out and hit the person or what ever it was in the leg but that didn't work.

"What do you want?" Sam demanded with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I want the slayer." A man voice said

"What's a slayer?" Sam asked wondering how he was going to get away

"You where with Buffy's friends to night and I can smell her on you." The man said while smelling Sam's shirt, "where is she?" he asked making Sam face him

The man had white hair that was combed all to the back. He looked like a normal man maybe in his 20's. But the strength he had, Sam knew he wasn't a real human. _"Man I'm in deep shit"_ Sam thought

"I don't know … I didn't see her, she left before I got here."

Just then the man slapped Sam a crossed his face making his bottom lip bleed. Sam looked at the man and just smiled. The man looked at the boy and was shocked that he didn't cry or do anything_. "Who is this kid?"_ He thought

"Why are you smiling?" He asked getting mad

"Because! When my brother finds out you hit me, you'll be very sorry." Sam said like it was the truth, even thought it really was the truth

The man thought about what Sam said and then nodded before picking Sam up.

"Then I guess I have to take you where your brother won't find you, by the way you can call me Spike." Spike said

When Sam heard what the man said and then started to walk away from the Bronze with him in the man's arm Sam knew he had to think of something and fast. He tried to kick and pinch but that didn't work so he bit down on the man's arm but that just made the guy hit him again. Not knowing what else to do Sam just screamed as load and hard as he could hopping Dean would hear him.

"DEAN HELP … AWWWW …" Sam screamed

Then he seen the man open his mouth and seen fangs, He then found out what the man was and that just had to be a vampire … "great just my luck." Sam thought and kept screaming

-SPN-

That's it for now please tell me what you think more up soon as I can


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural- Slayer**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 3**

A man with black hair went up to Spike and said "let the boy go Spike."

Spike looked at the new comer and tightened his hold on Sam. When he seen who it was he just smiled. "Hi there Angel, Where's Buffy?" He asked looking around for the blond Slayer.

"She's not here this second, now let him go or you'll be very sorry." Angel threatened.

"Sorry bro. but he's the bait for Buffy, so that would make him mine."

Angel was about to go after Spike when another voice came threw the dark night. The three looked over to where the voice came from and seen a guy with the same hair as Angel and the same height.

"The kid belongs to my friend and his family not to you asshole! Now let him go, or I will kill you for even laying a finger on him." Caleb said coming in to the light from the street lamp.

Sam knew that voice and when he seen the man's face he smiled knowing that he was safe again. "Caleb you came!" Sam excitedly said trying to get away from Spike

"Of course I did." Caleb said looking around the ally, when he didn't see Dean he began to worry. "Now where is that brother of yours?" He asked

"Right here Damien." came Dean's voice.

Dean was inside looking for Sam when he didn't see him anymore, then he heard Sam scream and came running out the back door and that's when he found Sam and Caleb with two other guys and one was holding his little brother, which made him go into big brother mode. He walked up to Caleb and then looked at the man holding his brother. He seen the cut lip on Sam's face and that just made him made, "no one hurt his brother and gets away for it."

"Hey deuce, Looks like we have to save your brother again." Caleb joked giving the man a look that said "you messed with the wrong kid"

"Yep, he just can't stay safe with out me." Dean sated looking up at Caleb

He then turned and looked at Spike with a death look before speaking. "Let my brother go." He yelled

Spike laughed at the young man like he was stupid and then he lifted Sam up so that his feet didn't touch the ground. He had his hand around Sam's neck making Sam whimper.

"Dean please …" Sam started but couldn't breathe to well

Caleb used his ability and pushed Spike into the wall and that got him to loosen his grip on Sam. When Sam felt the hand start to slip he took that time to kick the man in the leg and then ran to his brother. Angel walked up to Spike and brought out a stake. He was about to stab him in the hart when about five other vampires jumped him. When Angel got up off the ground the vampires and Spike where gone. He then heard feet running towards them, and then Buffy came around the corner. When Buffy came around the corner and seen Angel and the two brothers with another man so she walked up to them. She looked at Sam and noticed the blood and then a hand print on his neck. She then knew something bad had happened.

"Are you guys ok? What happened to you?" She asked

"Nothing we can't handle." Dean said looking at the new guy

"Are you a slayer?" Sam asked

Buffy didn't know what to say to him. She looked over at Angel and then back to Sam before she nodded. "Cool, Caleb is a hunter." Sam said

Buffy looked at the new guy and knew Sam meant him. She then looked at Angel with worry in her eyes.

"What kind of hunter are you?" She asked

Caleb smiled, "I hunt the supernatural, and I work for the Brother Hood."

Dean noticed how Angel stiffened up and backed away, like he was afraid or something. He turned and looked at Angel before talking. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Buffy's." Angel said looking strait at Dean.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked Angel

"Spike was about to take the boy."

"Why, he didn't do anything." Buffy said

"He was going to use him as bait I guess." Angel said

Just then Xander and Willow came out and seen everyone there. They wondered why Angel was there and who the new guy was. "What's going on?" They asked walking up to the group

"Spike just tried to take Sam for some reason, and this is Dean and Sam's friend Caleb. He's also a hunter and works for something called The Brother Hood. They fight the supernatural." Buffy said filling in the others what she just found out

"Who are you guys?" Caleb asked standing in front of the brothers.

"It's ok Damien, there friends from school … but that one I don't know." Dean said looking at Angel

"Hi, I'm Xander and this is Willow, and that would be Angel. He's Buffy's friend." Xander said giving the 411

Caleb just nodded and went to grab Dean and Sam so that they could leave but Buffy stopped him. "If you don't mind I would like to take you guys to Giles, he could help us. Something big is coming and I can feel it"

Caleb and Dean thought about it for a few seconds before coming to a conclusion.

"Only until we hear what he has to say." They both said

The group walked to the Impala before dean looked at Caleb. "By the way how did you get here Caleb?" He asked

"I drove my jeep." Then he said "By the way I had to bring something with me."

"What is it?" Sam asked not wanting to wait to find out.

"I'll show you when we get to this Giles person, ok runt." He promised smiling at the happy look in the little boys eyes.

"Fine I'll wait!" Sam said not that happy with Caleb but he was so happy, he just wants Caleb to fill badly about it.

They got in to the Impala and Caleb got into his jeep. Angel sat in back while Buffy sat in front with the brothers.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and tell me what you think. More will come soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural-Slayer**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter4**

As they pulled in to the parking lot of the High School Dean made a smudged up face and glared at Buffy. "I don't know about you guys but to me when school is open I want out and when School is closed I want to stay away. So please tell me WHY we came back to school?" Dean asked getting out of the impala. Sam gave a little snort at his brother's hatred for school and waited for Caleb to get out of his jeep. "Well you see this Giles guy works at school and he's still here, so that's why WE are here." Buffy informed Dean. Caleb came to the group and heard what Dean said and couldn't help but laugh at him and then heard what Buffy said. About that time Joshua came out of the jeep. "What am I doing here?" He snapped.

At hearing a different voice everyone turned and looked at Joshua. Dean and Sam gave a low moan before looking at Caleb with a death glare. "Why on earth did you have to bring that thing?" Dean groaned out.

"This is the thing I brought Sam, do you like it?" Caleb laughed

"NO. I hate it." Sam snapped

Caleb had to smirk at that while Joshua scaled about how he hated driving with Reaves and some other things. Buffy and the others looked from Caleb to the new guy before Angel asked the question that the others where thinking also.

"Who is this guy?"

"Relax Angel, he maybe men but he's on the good guys team." Dean said giving the man a pat on the chest to ease the man down. "Yeah we might not get along all the time but he would never hurt us." Sam joined in.

"His name is Joshua Sawyer, his dad is Heartless but everyone else calls him Harland." Caleb said

"And who are you guys?" Joshua snapped looking at everyone.

"I'm Buffy, these are my friends Willow, Xander, and Angel, now can we please move." She said

-SPN-

They made their way inside the school and fallowed Buffy to the library. When they walked threw the door Dean looked at all the books on the selves before turning to Sam. "Hey Sammy it's your favorite place in the world geek boy." Dean said

"At less I can read unlike you." Sam shot back

"Hey! I can read I'm the one who taught you. And I'm the one who showed you how to remember the A, B, C's the right way … unlike Damien."

"How did Caleb teach you?" Xandrer asked walking to the tables that where in the library for students to sit and read the books.

"He told me that A was for Ass, B was for Bitch, and C was for Crap, When I told my teacher my A, B, C's I got in trumble."

"He told the Teacher the Caleb's way and got sent to the office. He was only five years old, I told him the right way and he goes "_I like the Caleb's way much better_" Dean said in a mocking voice

Caleb just laughed at that before he since someone else in the room.

Giles came out of the back room and heard talking and he then seen Buffy and her friends with four people he didn't know. As he walked towards the group, he could hear the new kid with the blond hair talking about the A, B, C's and how he tried to teach the boy with the longish black curly hair. He had a little smirk at the thought of how this Caleb person taught the boys the A, B, C's.

"I would have to agree with him, the Caleb way is not good." Giles said

At seeing the man come in Dean got in front of Sam. Caleb looked at the new comer and read him, syncing that the man wasn't a threat he nodded at Dean, telling him it was ok.

"Hi, I'm Giles and who are you three and why are you all doing here in school?" He asked.

"Because something bad is coming and I can feel it." Buffy answered.

"Why are they here?" He asked potting to the four new comers.

"Oh … um … because they know I'm the Slayer and no I didn't tell them, Spike told them for me." Buffy stated while sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Spike told me when he tried to take me away from my brother." Sam informed the man coming out behind Dean to look at the man.

Giles looked at the boy and wondered why Spike would want with a child. He then looked at the older boy next to the small one and guessed that was the brother. He then looked at the man next to the boys.

"Why was he trying to take you?"

"He said I was going to be bait for Buffy but I told him Dean was going to kill him for taking me in the first place. And did he find out." Sam smiled

Giles looked at Sam with a confused look. "What do you mean? What did Spike find out?"

That Dean was going to kill him for hurting me." He looked up at Dean who was smiling also.

"That's right because no one hurts my brother and gets away with it." Dean said going to seat in one of the chairs

The rest fallowed and before long everyone was sitting. Caleb sat next to Dean and Angel sat next to Sam, Willow sat next to Buffy and Xander sat on the table corner next to Buffy and Willow. Joshua stood by the table next to Caleb only because he had to.

"I think I remember it was me who got Spike to let Sam go Deuce." Caleb informed

"What ever Damien." Dean shot back playfully

"So are you going to answer my question, who are you?" Giles asked again

"Oh, uh … sorry, my name is Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam and our friend Caleb Reaves. That ugly thing here next to Caleb is Joshua Sawyer.

"So why are you all in school?"

"We came with Buffy." Sam answered

"Giles we could do the twenty questions later but we need to find out what Spike is up to. Something big is coming and we need to find out what it is and how to kill it." Buffy said looking at Giles.

"Of course, your right sorry … um … we need to look in the books to find out what we know. Are you four going to help?" Giles looked at the four

"Well I'm not really the book reader but I'm sure Sammy there is dieing to help in the book department." Dean smirked

Sam just rolled his eyes before nodding at Giles.

"Do you know what to look for?" Xander asked

"Let's just say this isn't the first time I did research for something like this." Sam stated like it wasn't anything new.

"So what are we looking for anyways?" Came Xanders voice

"Well what kind of thing could Spike bring back using a Slayer, and weather changing to soon, anything really." Giles said while messing with his glasses

"Come on Deuce we could lend a hand to." Caleb said getting up and going to the bookshelves the others went to.

When they looked at the book that where hidden in the backroom they where surprised. They where books on all the creatures and ghost that they to had hunt down. They even had a few on Demons and witch crafts. Sam had a big smile on his face when he picked up a Demon book with weird lettering on the front cover. Taking the books to the tables, they all sat down and started looking for anything that could help find out what was going to happen.

Caleb looked at Joshua who didn't even move for his spot and gave him a book. "We could use your help to you know." He grumbled

Joshua huffed a sigh and then sat down and began helping the others

-SPN-

That's it for now please review if you want and tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

**Supernatural-Slayer**

**Don't own anything**

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and added this story to their fav. /alrts.

Sorry for not updating for a while been busy and had trouble with the internet line, but here is the one everyone wanted to read and I also will have the next chapter sometime next week.

**Chapter5**

Sam looked up at Giles who was sitting at the table with everyone. After the seventh time of looking at the man Giles asked what Sam wanted. After he asked what Sam wanted that's when Sam asked "What are you Mr. Giles?"

"What do you mean Sam? I'm human if that's what you meant" Giles asked not knowing what the boy meant.

"No, I mean what are you to Buffy?" Sam asked more clearly this time.

"Oh, I'm a Watcher; I help a slayer train for battle and find things on the monster or supernatural things."

"So you're like Mackland Ames?" Sam happily said glade that he gets to help on this hunt even though it wasn't suppose to me a hunt.

Giles fiddled with his glasses before looking at the three boys. "You boys know Dr. Ames?"

"Yeah, he's Caleb's dad." Dean said

"How do you know my father?" Caleb asked

"We uh went to collage together, he was studying to be a doctor and I studied to be a teacher. How is Mackland?"

"He's doing fine." Caleb said

"After I got out of collage I was to be a watcher and so I used my teacher degree to become a librarian, I heard Mackland joined a brotherhood group but the others didn't say what kind."

"He's a member just like me and that's all you need to know about it." Caleb snapped going back to reading the book he had.

"How come you have a different last name then his then?" Xander asked

"Because Mac adopted me when I was twelve years old." Was all Caleb would say?

"What happened to your parents?" Willow asked, she couldn't help it, she loves asking questions.

"They got killed when I was six and then I went to different foster homes until I meet Mac and the Winchesters."

"I'm sorry about you parents." Buffy said looking at Caleb

"Thanks but I'm ok now, didn't get over it all the way but I can deal with it besides Mackland is a cool dad and I like hanging around with our friends … even when they get so annoying." Caleb smiled

"We love you to Damien." Dean laughed

"So let me get this straight, this Brotherhood of yours is for hunters that lost someone to the supernatural or found out about it?" Xander asked "Who did you lose?"

"None of your god damn business!" dean yelled giving Xander a dirty look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you get upset, I have a big mouth and some times I forget to close it." Xander apologized

"Sorry, Dean Gets like that sometimes … our mom died when I was a baby."

"Something came in to Sammy's room and mom walked in and it burned her up with the house, dad got us out before it blew up, we don't talk about it." Dean said

"Sorry for asking."

"Don't worry about it." Dean said before his cell started to ring.

"Hello?" Dean started

"Hey Dean it's Mackland, where are you boys right now?" Ames asked

Dean thought how to tell the man that he was in school and in the library no less, he just hope that Mac wouldn't start laughing and thinking he was lying.

"We're um in Sunny Dale right now … why?"

"I'm coming to pick you two up, up something is going down there and I don't want you there when it happens."

"What do you mean something is going to happen?" Dean asked with concern.

"I got a vision or something like it, when I touched one of my book I seen you, Sam, Caleb and some others in danger."

"What book was it?"

"It was a Sunny Dale High School book."

"Alright come and pick Sammy up, Caleb's already here and I'm not leaving, I want in on this hunt."

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to change Dean's mind he agreed to pick the youngest one up.

"Fine, where are you guy at so that I can pick Samuel up?"

"We're actually in the High Schools library right now with some friends."

Mackland had to stop the car he was driving to make sure he heard the boy right. Because there is no way Dean Winchester would be in school after school was over and in the library no less.

"I did hear you right; you're actually in school after its close and in the library?" He said with a little of a smile

"Yes we are and we are talking with a Mr. Giles that is a librarian and a watcher for a Slayer."

Dean filled in everything that had happened to them so far to Mackland and after he was done Ames knew he had to get there and fast with the others.

"Alright I'm on my way and please be careful." He then hung up the phone and drove faster.

"Who was that?" Caleb asked

"Your dad, he's coming to get us, he said something bad was going to happen to us."

"He can only see things by touching them?' Caleb said getting worried now.

"He said he touched a book that he got from this school."

Giles face piled when he found a book that he was looking for and knew he had to get everyone out now.

"Oh Dear Lord … you kids are in danger, fallow me and I will get you out of here." Giles said getting Buffy out of her seat and over to the door.

The rest got up even Joshua did. Dean took a hold of Sam's arm to make sure Sam wouldn't get lost or taken. Caleb stood next to Dean while Josh kept an eye on everybody.

"What is it?" Buffy snapped pulling her arm away.

"It's a demon that can't be killed, even the slayer is in danger I'm afraid." He said

At hearing that Buffy looked up at Angel who hadn't said anything yet. She could tell that Angel wasn't very happy right now.

"Mackland said to wait here for him and I intend to do just that." Dean said

Sam moved closer to Dean when he saw new people come in. Then he piled when his eyes found someone he knew and made him shake out of fear.

"Dean he's back." Sam said

Everyone looked at the new people and knew they where in deep shit.

"Hello, did you miss me?" Spike spoke

"Not really." Buffy answered with a cocky voice

There where about twenty or more vampires in the room. Then the saw a vampire walk in with black hair and a whit dress. She walked over to Spike and started talking softly.

"We need the boy and the slayer, Master calls for them, he says they have powers that he needs to get strong again." Drew said

Dean tightened his hold on Sam and Angel stood in front of Buffy.

"I don't think so." Dean and Angel said together.

"Give us the boy." Spike ordered

"Over MY dead body!" Dean yelled

"Dean take Sammy and hide him wile we take care of these freaks" Caleb said

"Come on Sammy this way."

Dean pulled Sam up the stairs, threw a max of bookshelves until he found a place that Sam could hide in.

"Listen to me, I want you to stay down here and don't make a sound until I give you the password." Dean ordered

Sam nodded and then watched his brother run back to help the others. Sam wanted to help but knew he had to do what his brother said so he stayed in the bookshelf behind some books and listened to the fighting going on out there.

-SPN-

Please review and tell me what you think


	6. Chapter 6

**Supernatural-The Slayer**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter6**

Buffy threw a sword that she got out of the weapons cage at Caleb who caught just before slicing a head off of one of the vampires. Buffy got Spike in the gut before Spike knocked her down to the ground. Angel was fighting five vampires at once and already killed two others. Willow and Xander teamed up and got one done before killing it. Joshua and Giles where also fighting and trying to find away out so that the brothers and Buffy could escape.

Dean came back and took out his gun that he always had on him and shot a vampire that was about to bit Caleb. When it went down Caleb sliced his head clean off.

"Where's Sam?" Caleb asked looking over at Dean

He threw a stake he picked up off the floor at Dean so that Dean would have something to use.

"He's hiding, I told him to stay quit until we give the password." Dean said trying to kill one of the vampires that came after him.

While Dean was trying to kill a vampire another one came up from behind and pushed him to the ground. When Caleb seen Dean go down he knew he had to help him. He came over and dusted the one that had pushed Dean down before dusting the other one. He helped Dean get up and began to kill more.

While the group was fighting the vampires Drew walked up the stairs to where Sam was hiding. She saw the boy hiding in the bookshelves holding his knees.

Sam heard soft foot steps coming his way and tried not to scream when they stopped next to him. He hoped that the thing that was right there wouldn't find him but he knew it already found him.

"Hello Sammy, why don't you come with me?" Drew smiled at the boy's scared face. "I won't bit."

Sam's breathing hitched when she grabbed his leg. "Get away from me or I'll scream!" Sam yelled

Drew didn't like to be talked like that to and couldn't believe a boy like Sam would talk like that, She knew that the other boys had influence him and knew that she need to get Sam away before he to turned out bad like the other hunters she meet.

"You're a mean little boy, but will be nice when I take you away from your mean family."

Sam was beyond frightened now. He didn't want to be near this lady and now he knew what she was going to do with him. "Over my dead body lady!" Sam thought just before he was pulled out of the hiding place.

"AWWW! DEAN!" Sam screamed as load as he could.

Darla dragged him by the hair until they where by the stairs. Sam fought the whole way even though his head was killing him.

When Dean heard his brother scream for him, he turned and found his brother in the heads of the black haired vampire. He seen Sam trying to get away from her but the hand wouldn't let go of his longish hair.

"Let my brother go!" Dean ordered

"We need him and Caleb, the master said so." Drew said pulling Sam to her chest and holding his head back so that she could see his neck.

"So full of yummy blood." Drew mumbled, tracing the veins with her sharp finger nail.

"Please let me go!" Sam said trying to get away from the vamp.

"Sorry my love but your mine now."

"Sammy doesn't belong to you so let him go." Dean said getting pissed that he couldn't help his brother.

"If you don't let us leave I'll kill Sam. We don't need him all we want is that one's blood." Drew said pointing a finger at Caleb.

Dean and Joshua tensed at what Drew said. There was no way they where going to let these vampires take Caleb. Dean looked at Caleb and knew from the look on his friends face he was going to go with them, if it meant getting Sam back.

"Hunny now, now, don't hurt the boy. Bring him to me." Spike said when he seen a little blood coming out of Sam's skin.

Drew made Sam walk over to Spike making sure to keep her nail on the skin so that if Sam tried to move away she would cut deep.

"Dean … I don't want to go with them." Sam begged

When they got to Spike he grabbed Sam by the arm and held him in front so that the others couldn't stake him. "Why don't you want to come with us?" Spike asked bring his black finger down Sam's check backing Sam shiver away from him.

"You're a vampire for starters and you're going to kill me." Sam snapped getting tired of being afraid, he's a Winchester for god sack.

Spike laughed before looking back at Sam. "No I'm not, we just need you to keep Caleb in line until we get his blood, then we will let you go."

"No your not, let the boy go and I won't kill you." Mackland said coming threw the front doors with a sward like knife.

"Who the blood hell are you?" Spike said getting mad that someone else was here.

At seeing Mac come in Sam hoped that he could now get away. "Mac, don't let them take me away?" Sam begged.

"Don't you worry Samuel I won't let them." Mackland assured him.

"Oh Yeah, you and what army?" Spike laughed not taking the new guy serially.

"The Brotherhood." John said coming threw the front doors to.

"Dad!" both boys called out

"Let my son go!" John ordered after he seen his youngest in the hands of a monster.

His blood was boiling when the vampire didn't listen. He just wanted to kill the thing and get his boys home.

"No! Guys get Caleb and let's go." Spike ordered

Caleb used his ability to block the vampires but when he heard Sam cry out he looked at him and found Spike holding his hand on Sam's throat tight, making Sam struggled to breath.

He knew he had to go with them if Sam was to survive so he let the vampires take him with them but could hear Dean yell his name. He hated feeling so useless but would do anything to make sure his friends and family where ok.

"SAM … CALEB!!!" Dean yelled trying to go after them but John held him back.

"He will hurt them if you try to stop them." John said watching his son and friend get taken away.

"They will if we don't." Dean yelled

"We will fallow them, Caleb will stay in touch since I will be able to since him." Mackland said

The group couldn't believe what just happened. They looked at the two knew arrivals and wondered what they could do to help them?

"What didn't they take Buffy like they we're going to do?" Xander asked

"I don't know but we will find the other two and stop them from doing it again." Buffy said

-SPN-

When Sam and Caleb woke up after getting hit over the heads they find themselves in a demon looking girl's room from the late 1800.

They found them selves tied up with ropes holding their hands up above their head. The rope was attached to a hook that was in the ceiling.

Caleb looked to his right and found Sam in the same way as him.

"Are you alright there Sam?" He asked when he found the kid wide wake.

"Yeah I'm doing well." Sam answered

Just then the door to the bedroom opened and Drew walked in with Spike

"Hello my guest we have a few hours before the sacrifice." Spike smiled

"To bad you're going to be dead by then." Caleb snapped

"Behave yourself or Sammy will be hurt very badly." Drew stated coming to stand beside Sam.

"Don't you dare lay one finger on him?" Caleb threatened

"Why not?" Spike asked

"Because then dean will have to kill you and then drag your sorry asses to hell." Sam stated like it was the truth, even thought it really was.

"Feisty lil thing aren't you Sammy?" Drew asked

"It's Sam you bitch!" Sam yelled

Spike went over to Sam and then slapped him across the face. Making Sam's face fling to the side and a big red mark where the hand was.

Caleb pulled on the ropes but they didn't break like he wanted to do.

"Leave him alone you bastards."

"What are you going to do if we don't?" Drew said going to Caleb.

She took a knife from her dresser that was in the room and cut a long deep piece of Caleb's skin. Blood poured out and landed into a small cup that Darla hand on the floor already.

As soon as it was filled with his blood Spike ripped the arm with a wet towel making Caleb moan in pain with clinched teeth.

"Thanks for the blood by the way, maybe we could try some of Sam's later on." Then Spike left with Darla and the blood.

"Are you alright Caleb?" Sam asked looking at Caleb with worry.

"Yeah I'm just fine, don't worry I'll find away to get us out of here." He promised

-SPN-

"I know where they are." Buffy stated

Everyone looked at her and waited for her to tell them where they where going to go.

"It will be a trap, they knew I knew where to go and that's why they didn't take me, and so are we going to move or what?" Buffy said getting some weapons and then out the door she went. The rest fallowed and got into their cars and fallowed Buffy.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review


	7. Chapter 7

**Supernatural- Slayer**

**Don't own anything**

Sorry for the long wait, needed a little brake from writing but I'm back now, hope you like it.

**Chapter7**

The group made it to a big old building that was by the cemetery. They walked in the front doors and looked to see if any vampires around. Not seeing anything that would kill them, they made their way to the basement where they heard talking.

There in a small room there where about six vampires talking about something. John got in front of the others and then whispered "This is to easy, I don't like this."

"I was thinking the same thing. Maybe we should split up and find Sam and Caleb." Mac added

"Ok, I will take Bobby, Jim, and you." John said pointing at Angel

"Mackland, Giles, Joshua, and him" John then pointed at Xander

"Then the two girls and Dean look for Sammy and Caleb."

The three groups split up and started looking for the other vampires, Sam, and Caleb.

Dean found some stairs that lead to a basement and started to go down them. He had his 45' out and watched as Buffy and Willow held out a stake. He counted till three before opening a door that was at the end of the stair well.

-SPN-

"Now if you do what you're told I promise Sammy here will be unharmed." Spike told Caleb

Caleb looked at Sam who was now chained to a metal rod that was coming out of the wall far away from Caleb. Sam pleaded to Caleb not to do what they said but he knew Caleb would do anything to keep him safe.

"Fine … I'll do anything but if you touch the kid your dead … then you are now." He added

"Good, you have our word on it. Sam is not to be touched or hurt." Spike said

"Master wants to come home now Spike darling." Darla said hugging Spikes arm.

"Right, Take Caleb to the upper floor and get him ready." Then Spike looked at Caleb with a glare, "If you put up a fight remember we still have young Sam here, and that will be just fine to bring our master back. So behave yourself and everything will be just fine."

The vampires took the chain off the hook and dragged Caleb out of the room. Sam screamed for the vampires to let Caleb go but no one listened to him.

Spike walked over to a struggling Sam and put his sharp hand around his throat making it hard to breath for the boy.

"I will let go if you stop the noise making. It's getting old and isn't doing you any good."

Sam tried to kick Spike but he couldn't kick hard enough and it was getting hard to breath. He started to see whit spots until the hand let go and he was taking big mouthful of air.

"Dean … is ... going … to … kill you!" Sam said trying to breath.

"He won't find us and he's only human. He can only try but I'm stronger."

"Just … wait … and see."

"Caleb doesn't know this but you both are going to die tonight. You will be turned into a vampire and Caleb will die in order to bring our Master back."

"We'll see in the end." Sam snapped

With that Spike left Sam hanging in the room with the door locked.

"Dean please hurry and get us out of here." Sam thought still pulling on his chains.

-SPN-

Caleb was lead down a hall and to a door when it opened and Dean stepped through with the two girls from the school.

"Caleb!" Dean called out

"Dean!" Came Caleb's voice

Dean then shot his gun at the vamp. That was holding Caleb's chain. The vampire went down and the others ran to the tree.

Buffy kicked one of the vampires in the chest before staking him. Willow got one down before another one grabbed her from behind. Caleb used his head and knocked the vampire off her before Dean took his stake and turned the vampire into dust.

After the vampire's where all dead Dean got the chains off of Caleb.

"What took so long?" Caleb asked rubbing his sore wrists.

"You know me; have to come late to see if you could get out. See I was wrong uh." Dean smiled

"Late is better then never I guess?"

Dean looked around but didn't see his little brother. He then looked at Caleb and asked.

"Where's Sammy?"

Caleb heard the panic in his friend's voice.

"He's in the room down the hall, wee have to hurry before Spike kill's him."

With that said they all took off running to save Sam.

-SPN-

When Spike walked out the door and down the hall he seen the older Winchester brother with the Slayer and her friend there killing the vampires. He turned around and went back to Sam.

He opened the door and found Sam still trying to get out.

"Time to leave Sammy." He said

"What do you mean?" Sam asked looking at the monster

"Well that brother of yours is down the hall and I don't really need Caleb, you will do just fine."

With that said Spike took the chain off the hook and dragged him out the door and down the hallway going the other way.

Sam kept kicking and yelling but he was already up the other set of stairs and getting further and further away from his brother.

"DEAN!!" Sam yelled

"Shut up or I'll knock you out." Spike snapped

"Let me go and I will shut up." Sam snapped

"Sorry kid but we need you."

"DEAN!!"

Sam then felt a hand go over his mouth and all his yelling was being muffled from the hand.

-SPN-

Dean got to the door first but when he opened it Sam wasn't in there and nether was Spike.

Dean then ran down the hall going the same way Spike had gone.

"He took Sam and ran for it. He's going to use Sam for the ritual instead of me." Caleb called out running even faster now.

They had to get Sam and get him now or it will be too late for the youngest Winchester.

They made it to the stairs but the door was locked.

"Caleb hurry!" Dean cried

Caleb then took the gun from Dean and shot the handle off.

"Oh right, that works." Dean smiled

They then started running where they hoped Spike had ran to.

Dean kept hoping they would get to Sam before anything bad happens to him. He was going to kill this son of a bitch and make him pay for hurting his little brother.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
